The Devil's in the Details
by amongthewildflowers
Summary: Faced with losing his father, Kurt makes a desperate deal with the devil. He just never expected to be taken up on it. AU. Satan!Sebastian.


Grasping his father's cold hand, Kurt choked back the tears. The scene was all too familiar, and the last time this played out he walked away without a mother.

Fear gripped his heart and made it nearly impossible to breathe. Taking desperate gulps of air, Kurt continued to plea with his father to wake up.

"Dad, please. Just- just wake up, okay? I know you can. Deadliest Catch is on, don't you want to see that? Or maybe the Buckeyes game? _Please, Daddy, just do something._ I don't know what I'd do if-" Kurt broke off with a sob, burying his head on the bed next to his father's limp arm.

He really didn't know what he would do if his dad didn't wake up. He was trying his best to pretend that wasn't an option. His mind couldn't process that his big, strong, tough dad was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious, fighting to stay alive.

"Mercy said I should pray for you to wake up. But I don't think God is listening. He didn't listen when Mama was here, why would he suddenly tune in now? Who knows, maybe I should try Satan. Less people ask him for help, maybe he'd actually do something." Kurt let out a self-depreciating chuckle. Had he finally snapped? Was this how people began worshipping Satan, they were just desperate for some sort of outside help?

Rubbing his eyes, Kurt sat up straighter. After everyone had cleared out, he _had_ prayed. For a little while, at least. Nothing seemed to change. He didn't even feel better. He still didn't.

He did, however, remember when he was fourteen and convinced that he would sell his soul for the new Marc Jacobs line. Upon reflection, that seemed like a terrible deal on his end. But, his soul in return for his father's life? That seemed like a bargain.

In the back of his mind, he realized that his father would in no way approve of this plan. But his father wasn't awake to stop him, and if things didn't change soon, he never would be again.

Kurt thought it was worth a shot, at the very least. Anything would be an improvement over sitting here and feeling completely helpless, halfway to becoming an orphan.

Squeezing his father's hand, he sighed. "I would sell my soul to the devil if you would be healthy again."

"Deal."

Kurt shot up at the new voice, his eyes desperately searching for the source. They finally landed on a figure leaning in the corner opposite him. A very _handsome_ figure, he couldn't help but notice, with a long lean body, sharp features, piercing green eyes and hair a lovely shade of brown. _Not the time,_ his brain helpfully supplied, a little too late as the man noticed his appraisal of him and smirked.

And goodness, that smirk was positively..._sinful. _

"W-who-" Kurt winced as his voice cracked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Who are you? Are you the night nurse?"

The man snorted, "Do I look like a fucking nurse, China Doll?"

Kurt supposed he didn't. "Then what are you doing in here?"

A slow grin spread across the man's face. "Don't you remember, oh, about three minutes back? Something about selling your soul? I'm just here to collect, gorgeous. Now hand that pretty little soul over."

Well, that just confirmed it. Kurt had gone straight off the deep end. Realizing this, he just let himself laugh, nearly hysterically.

"Oh good god, it would be just my luck that Satan would be the one listening." Shaking his head, he tipped back in his chair and tried to regain control of his emotions.

"God has nothing to do with this one, baby. It's all me." The man had moved on to casually examining his nails, completely unfazed by Kurt's breakdown.

Kurt cracked one eye open, appraising the stranger. "So, you're Satan? Interesting."

"The whole Satan thing is so overused." The man waved one hand dismissively. "Really, I much prefer Sebastian."

"Do you have a business card, Sebastian? These days, you just can't any old man wandering around claiming that he's the dark lord."

Sebastian shook his head. "No business card, but I can do this."

And with that, Sebastian was engulfed in flames.

Naturally, Kurt screamed.

Seconds later, Sebastian was completely back to normal, leather jacket and all still perfectly intact.

"Oh." Kurt wasn't sure what to do now. That seem like some concrete proof.

"Yeah, _oh. _Now, if we're quite done with introductions, I really would to move this along. I'm sure you know how it is, busy busy."

"I, uhm, I didn't really mean that I would sell my soul. I actually didn't think you existed. So sorry to make you come all the way here, but I'll be keeping my soul."

"No, you won't. You offered, I accepted. Now gimme, brat." It seemed that Sebastian was quickly losing patience with him.

"And now I'm saying no dice. Thanks, but no thanks. You can't have my soul." This whole thing was absurd. Fighting with a stranger over his soul. What part of this was he supposed to believe?

"Funny thing about being the devil, doll. Not huge on that whole 'consent' thing." With that, Sebastian advanced on him, effectively trapping him in a corner.

One look into this man's eyes and any lingering doubts Kurt had about this man really being Satan were vanished. No human could have eyes that dark, and..souless. They were like a void.

"Will you really make my dad better? For good?" If he was going to do this, and it was becoming increasingly obvious that he had no choice, Kurt was at least going to get something out of it.

"That was the deal, was it not?" Sebastian snapped.

"Do you promise?"

Rolled his eyes to the ceiling, sighing. "I'm the devil, not a fucking girl scout."

Kurt stomped his foot. He didn't care that was the devil, he wanted some sort of reassurance that his father was going to get better. "Promise me, Sebastian.'

"Fine, fussy, I promise your father is going to be as good as ever."

"Oh. So, uhm, how does this go? Do I sign something?" Kurt bit his lip in apprehension. He was understandably nervous, not quite sure how one functioned without a soul.

"Kiss me."

Kurt's eyes widened nearly comically. "What? What does that have to do with any of this?"

"That's how I get your soul, keep up."

"But you don't even know my name!" That seemed monumentally important to Kurt, considering his was about to give him man his soul.

"And I've never- done that with anyone before." He continued in a near whisper, his face heating up with the force of his blush.

Sebastian seemed to soften slightly. "Fine, crazy, what's your name?"

"It's Kurt. Kurt Hummel." Not knowing what else to do, he stuck his hand out to shake Sebastian's.

Sebastian laughed slightly at the gesture, but none the less took Kurt's hand in his own. "Well, Kurt Hummel, I'm Sebastian Smythe, the lord of the underworld.

Kurt nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

If possible, Sebastian's eyes darkened even further at the action.

"Now, if there are no further objections, on to the fun part." Sebastian leaned in, crowding into Kurt's bubble.

'Wait!" Kurt nearly shrieked, putting a finger on Sebastian's lips and doing his best to ignore how it felt when Sebastian just nipped at it in response.

"Can't we work out some kind of deal?" Kurt pleaded.

"That's exactly what I was trying to do, crazy. We have a deal. Your soul for Daddy dearest over there."

"But can't we work out some sort of other deal? To be fair, when I offered that one I had no idea you were real."

Sebastian scrubbed a hand over his face, suddenly looking exhausted. "Fine, crazy, what do have to offer? Fashion tips?" He chuckled, obviously finding himself deeply amusing.

Kurt scoffed. "Well, you certainly could use them. Honestly Sebastian, you look like a teenager going through a misguided punk phase."

"At least I don't look like I've been shopping in Macy's women's department. Honestly, Kurt-" he mocked, "you're way more of a flamer than I am and I can _literally set myself on fire._"

"Oh, go to hell!" Upon reflection, that probably wasn't the best come back to throw at the devil, but Kurt was hardly at the top of his game.

Sebastian just laughed. "I would very much like to go home, but you insist on being so damned difficult."

"What if I- went back to hell with you? Maybe I could be your assistant or something for a little bit?" Kurt wasn't sure what the devil needed an appointment keeper for, but it was worth suggesting.

'Well the last thing I need is you screwing with my schedule, but I'm sure I could find a more.._pleasurable _use for you." Sebastian finished with a leer.

That did not sound good. At all. But one glance at his father's prone figure, at the machines keeping him alive, and Kurt knew it what he had to do.

"Okay. Deal."

A dangerous smile spread across Sebastian's face. "Seal it with a kiss, crazy."

One deep breath later, and Kurt was leaning in.

Two seconds after that, and Kurt had his first kiss.

With Satan.


End file.
